Halloween Sleepover
by ikiosuru
Summary: 16 year-olds Trunks and Goten go out on halloween and then spend the night at Trunk's house. Warning: Yaoi a T/G you know LEMON
1. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of there characters.   
  
Rating: R. Well it should be NC-17 but whatever.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi(boy-boy sex), underage sex. Don't like don't read!!!  
  
*Reviews would be much appreciated, but no flames! They will be ignored! And besides, why read it if you know what it is about?*  
  
  
  
Halloween sleepover  
  
"So Goten is sleeping here tonight?" Bulma asked Chi Chi as she sipped her coffee.  
  
"Mhmm I brought all of his stuff and threw it in the basement. Goten forgot it when he headed out today. I don't know how you are going to manage those two on ten pillowcases of candy."   
  
"TEN PILLOWCASES?! Wow I knew they planned on getting a lot of candy but wow. They are going to be sparring ALL night.. At least they will be in basement. Did you hear what they were going out in?"  
  
"Nope I forgot to ask Goten." Chi Chi said.  
  
Bulma smirked, "They got some sheets and are flying around pretending to be ghosts" Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"Still the same mischievious kids even at 16. Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks do you like Charlston Chews?" Goten said holding up about 30 of them.   
  
"Yum pass them here."  
  
"What are you going to trade for them?" Goten clutched them possessively.  
  
"Hey let's wait until after we count to trade. I'm going to beat you. I know I have more."  
  
"How? You stole some of mine didn't you" Goten looked at him supiciously and Trunks started laughing.  
  
"No......" Trunks said. Goten disbelieving jumped on him and they began sparring. Forgeting their candy for the moment they fought with near equal skill and strength until finally Trunks sat on Goten declaring himself the winner.  
  
"Grr let's just count our candy" Goten growled.  
  
They turned the TV on and watched a movie as the counted their mountains of candy. In the end they came out dead even. Trunks grabbed one of Goten's candy and stuffed it into his mouth.  
"Hehe now I have more than you."   
  
"HEY!! Not fair Trunks. That was one of my favorites" He shouted and landed a punch right in Trunks' face. Trunks countered with a kick to the side of Goten's head which Goten blocked easily. They both went Super Saiyan and fought across Trunk's huge basement. This time they collapsed without a winner onto their sleeping bags.  
  
"That was fun," Goten said happily  
  
"That was because you didn't lose this time," Trunks said, "It WAS fun though."  
  
They then came to the part of eating their candy. They watched some movies as they pigged out.  
  
"So Trunks who do you like?" Trunks looked up at him with a twix in his mouth.  
  
"hmm.. I'm not telling," Trunks said finishing the Twix. "Who do YOU like?"  
  
"Hey! I asked first. I'll only answer if you answer first," Goten said.   
  
"I think I'll pass," Trunks said."oh crap.. why did he have to bring this up .. I like him and .. I don't know about him and Ugh I usually know these things about him. Most people call him girl crazy but he isn't. Well I hope he's not."  
  
Goten didn't seem to mind he didn't answer and they just sat back and talked about their families and classes but avoided the subject of girls. A couple times they got up and sparred again but each time they ended in a Trunks win. Finally they grew tired and turned the TV off and laid on their sleeping bags talking about the movies they just watched.  
  
"Hey Goten what do you think of Yaoi?" Trunks asked randomly.  
  
"Yaoi?"  
  
"You know homosexuality."  
  
"I think.. its not a bad idea," Goten said cautiously then smirked.  
  
"Reallllly?" Trunks said with a huge smile.   
  
"Why Trunks?"  
  
"No reason.." Trunks muttered and Goten gave him a look, "Let's try and get some rest now." He clapped and the lights went out. They both laid back and sank into their thoughts until Trunks felt something at his foot and it sent tingles up his leg. Goten. He looked over at him but Goten's eyes were closed. Trunks closed his eyes too enjoying the snesation until he felt himself becoming fully aroused. He silently cursed and reluctantly pulled his foot away.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"hmm Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing. I just can't sleep," Trunks said as he sat up. Goten sat up to and stretched.  
  
"I'm not that tired either. I'm hot as hell too," he said as he pulled his shirt and pants off and sat in his boxers. Trunks ditched his shirt too and covered his arousal with it.  
  
"Want to watch more Tv?"  
  
"Sure," Goten said as he grabbed his pillow.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while each glancing at the other every few minutes.  
  
"Hey Goten.."  
  
"Ya Trunks?"  
  
"Do you still want to know who I like?"  
  
"Sure Trunks," Goten looked at him with anticipation.  
  
"Now Goten if you tell a soul or take this the wrong way I'm talking to Shenron." Goten raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I won't tell anyone. I swear," he said seriously.  
  
"Welll... don't laugh because I'm serious. Kami I never thought it would be this hard. Ok I'm just going to come out and said it. I like you, Goten." 


	2. Candy Rush

Hehe sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger with the last chapter. I hope I'm making it up by posting this one so soon after.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten's jaw dropped and he stared at Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned beet red and muttered, "I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm sorry."  
  
"NO! It's not that its just I never knew you felt that way . I mean I thought you were going to say some girl from school. I hoped you felt this way but I never dreamed it would be possible."  
  
This time Trunks' jaw dropped. "YOU LIKE ME?!"  
  
Goten blushed, "Why do you think I have this pillow?" he said indicating the pillow on his lap. Trunks looked down to his lap and the shirt there and laughed.  
  
"It seems we both have the same problem," Trunks said as Goten noticed the shirt and giggled.  
  
"My foot?" Goten said with a huge grin.  
  
"You did that on PURPOSE?!"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You little sneak," Trunks growled and jumped on top of Goten pinning him.  
  
"Goten." He kissed Goten roughly and exploring Goten's body with his fingers. He felt Goten's arousal and wanted him all the more. They kissed passionately and . Goten rolled on top and Trunks moaned deeply as Goten moved from his lips to his jaw-line and neck. "No hickies now Goten," Trunks said breathlessly as the rubbed against each other.  
  
"But I want to mark you Trunks. I want you to be mine." Goten grinned wildly and kissed Trunks exploring his mouth with his tongue and running his hands over Trunks' well-muscled body tracing his nipples.  
  
"I want you soo bad Goten. God how I've waited." Trunks said running his hands along Goten's body rubbing his hardon against Goten.  
  
"Well your waiting is through Trunks," Goten pulled off Trunks' pants and slipped out of his boxers. Goten got on his knees and gently licked Trunks' penis from top to bottom causing to Trunks to moan in anticipation. Goten gently grasped Trunks and moved his hand up and down along his length.  
  
"Harder Goten!" Trunks groaned but Goten stopped.  
  
"How about like this?" Goten took Trunks into his mouth forming a tight seal and began to suck hard and fast.  
  
"This way oo this way" Trunks cried with pleasure. Trunks felt himself cuming and he grasped onto the back of Goten's head. "Almost there."  
  
Goten increased the pressure loving the sounds of pleasure Trunks was making. Goten licked away the precum and took Trunks into his mouth one last time his tongue in constant motion.  
  
Trunks screamed with satisfaction as he orgasmed long and hard.  
  
Bulma sat up suddenly. "Trunks." Vegeta sat up looking at her with annoyance.  
  
"What now Bulma?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Trunks. I thought I heard him scream," Bulma said with worry in her voice.  
  
"He's fine. Nothing is wrong. I can feel his energy and he's fine," Vegeta said running his hand along the small of her back. "Lay down and relax," he said but she continued to sit up thinking about Trunks.  
  
"Hmm Vegeta. I'm going to check on him," she said swinging her feet over the side of their bed. Vegeta grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Bulma come on he's probably sparring. Leave him and come back to bed with me," Vegeta said as he began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said softly and he began kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
Back in the basement Trunks was busy with Goten. After Trunks orgasmed he became aroused immediately after. Goten smiled happily as Trunks leaned over him. "My love its your turn," Trunks breathed, "Let me take you. You feel so good. I want you. I need you." Goten blushed and smiled as Trunks ran his fingers over Goten's chest.  
  
"Take me now Trunks," Goten said with eagerness.  
  
  
  
Sorry to leave with another cliffhanger and also this is my first fanfic so. Its not my best work but I'm trying to improve. More coming soon. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. Vows of love

"Take me now?" Trunks said raising his eyebrow as he sat up laughing, "Is that your great come-on line?"  
  
"So. I think it was better than your 'you feel so good. I want you. I need you.' Goten said sitting up and laughing too. "Besides I don't want to be the woman in this relationship. Why don't you let me take you?"  
  
"So you want me to be the girl?" Trunks looked down thoughtfully and his eyes began wandering Goten's hard muscular body. His erection grew harder thinking about Goten in him. "Goten. take me now," Trunks said lustfully laughing. Goten smirked.  
  
"Are you sure your ok with this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Okay then," Goten said as he jumped on Trunks kissing his neck. Goten and Trunks worked their way up the wall. Goten pushed Trunks roughly against the wall their bodies pressed against each other. "Ready?" Trunks kissed him huskily.  
  
"Hell ya."  
  
Goten turned Trunks around and gently sucked his fingers lubricating them with his saliva and gently and slowly stuck two of his fingers into Trunks. Trunks gasped with pleasure and grasped his dick and began rubbing up and down. Goten smiled and stretched Trunks to prepare the way for his bulging erection.  
  
Finally he was ready and he licked his hand and used his saliva to lubricate himself. He pointed himself at Trunks and pulled Trunks close to him as he entered him. "Damn Trunks you are tight as shit." Trunks just moaned in response as Goten began entering at a faster speed. Goten noticed what Trunks was doing and reached around. He took a hold of him and took over going slow and tantalizing him. They were both sweating like pigs and their slick bodies glistened in the basement light. Their rhythm slowly increased and they both moaned with each thrust. Trunks leaned on the wall palms flat on the wall.  
  
Goten felt himself reaching his climax and he knew Trunks was nearly there too. With his free hand he ran his hand along Trunks' chest and with a final thrust he pushed deep inside Trunks and felt himself burst with pleasure.  
  
He whispered into Trunks ear, "I love you and this night has been better than I had even dreamed," then he took Trunks in his mouth again. He sucked him bringing him to climax in less than a second. He swallowed the cum and licked his lips and cleaned Trunks up with his mouth.  
  
They grabbed their boxers and pulled them on reluctantly. They curled up together in their sleeping bags. Before they fell asleep Trunks whispered in Goten's ear, "This is far beyond what I dreamed. My love in you is reaffirmed every second I'm with you. I love you." 


End file.
